1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices designed for random actuation of electrical components for the purpose of simulating activity within a building.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is well known that the incidence of home burglaries is reduced when the home is actively occupied. Burglars are less likely to enter a home knowing that people are present on the premises than if it is known that the individuals are gone for an extended length of time. Accordingly, it is desirable when leaving a home unattended for an extended length of time to provide some means of indicating apparent activity in the home. One method of providing this result comprises the use of a preprogrammed electric timer which can turn on and off electrical appliances such as radios, lamps or the like during the same period each day. One problem encountered with the use of such timers is that the preprogrammed sequence is unchanging and can become apparent to one observing a home left for a long period of time. Accordingly, some device is needed which can easily and conveniently vary the cycle of operation of electrical appliances in the home.
Other control devices for electrical equipment are also known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,827, issued Sept. 6, 1949 to Armstrong, shows a detachable thermostat system having an electrical receptacle to be plugged into an existing wall outlet. The receptacle comprises a switch component operated by an attached thermostat. The receptacle can be used for control of electric heaters or the like for heating a room. U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,701, issued Apr. 6, 1954 to Maseritz, shows an electrical control unit having a plug to be inserted into an existing electrical outlet. The unit is provided with a receptacle into which may be plugged the device to be controlled with control established remotely by connecting an electric switch, thermostat, clock, timer or other control mechanism with the circuit contained in the control unit.